opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
A TERRORIST BY ANY NAME IS STILL A TERRORIST!!!
by Jaxhawk THE DEMOCRATS HAVE NO COMPUNCTION TO USING PEJORATIVE NAMES FOR REPUBLICANS.Such names as "liar" for General Petreaus by Hillary Clinton come to mind, and the same can be said for most Democrats description of President Bush's involvement in the war in Iraq. But for some twisted form of logic the Democrats seem to feel it is offensive to refer to those who cut off heads, blow up civilians and use all manner of barbaric torture, as Jihadists, Islamists, and assorted other names that rightly identify the people who are waging World War III against the rest of the non-Muslim World. A New York born, now Congress woman from California's 36th district is leading the move to pass a Bill forbidding the use of such terms. Jane Harmon is a seven term Congress person who is notable for her votes against "the Defense of Marriage Act", Forbidding Partial Birth Abortion, and Bills banning Indecent Broadcasting. Yet, she is objecting to the calling of people whose goal is to convert or Kill as all, Jihadists!! A name they proudly claim they themselves are as defined in their version of the Bible. The following is a quote from the "Investigative Project on Terrorism." "In fighting Jihad, America's greatest challenge remains understanding and confronting the ideology that provides the basis for Jihadist terrorism. Efforts to clearly define this enemy ideology recently have been undermined by the Department of Homeland Security (DHS), the National Counterterrorism Center (NCTC), and the State Department in promoting a "terror lexicon" that recommends federal government employees avoid terms such as "jihad," "jihadist," "Islamist," "mujahideen," and "caliphate" when addressing issues involving terrorism. The argument made by the DHS, NCTC, and others is that the use of such terms will aid in the "recruitment" of Muslims to join terrorist organizations, or will alternatively provide "legitimacy" to religious aspects of terrorist efforts. However, this tactical approach to create a "terror lexicon" to ban such terms used in federal government terrorism reports and the 9/11 Commission report undermines the strategic efforts to identify, understand, and confront the ideology that is the root challenge in a war of ideas against Jihad. And, as Bill West points out, it can also open the door to some unintended consequences for law enforcement. Congressmen Peter Hoekstra (R-MI) has been an outspoken critic of such "terror lexicon" efforts, and was the leader of an amendment to the House of Representatives' 2009 Intelligence funding bill to prevent government funding from supporting such activities. On July 16, 2008, the House passed (by voice vote) House Resolution 5959 "Intelligence Authorization Act for Fiscal Year 2009," which included Congressman Hoekstra's amendment (Section 507 'Jihadists')". Harmons rational for opposing this Bill illustrates the twisted logic of the Liberal mind. "In the House debate on this amendment, Congressional advocates of the "terror lexicon" such as Congresswoman Jane Harman (D-CA) reiterated the DHS fears that "we not use language that inflames." She said she was not trying to invoke political correctness or censorship, yet expressed concern that the language might alienate those already hostile toward us:" Note to Congresswoman Harmon! They have already demonstrated their hatred and alienation for us on 9/11/91 and in the bombing of the Marine base, trying to sink the USS Cole . I could go on, but any right thinking person knows that soft words will not change these terrorists one iota!!! And if you need one more illustration of the barbarism of the Muslim dominated, Sharia governed ideology. I offer this news fow the Kuait Times. In Saudia Arabia, yesterday, two people were beheaded in public, for drug trafficing!! Muslim Sharia law in Saudi Arab allows the death penalty, beheading by sword, for the following crimes. Rape, Murder, Armed Robbery, Drug Trafficing, and Apostacy. There have been 153 beheadings in Saudi Arabia so far this year! For those who are confused about Apostacy, I offer the following from Wikapedia: "apostasy is called "ridda" ("turning back") and is considered to be a profound insult to God. A person born of Muslim parents that rejects Islam is called a "murtad fitri" (natural apostate), and a person that converted to Islam and later rejects the religion is called a "murtad milli" (apostate from the community). The appropriate penalty for apostasy in Islam (i.e. in the Qur'an or under shariah law) is the enforcement of harsh penalties against apostasy for hundreds of years. According to most scholars, if a Muslim consciously and without coercion declares their rejection of Islam and does not change their mind after the time given to him/her by a judge for research, then the penalty for male apostates is death". What the people like Harmon are advocating will only aid the coming of the day when our grandchildren will awaken one day and find that the Judeo-Christian based laws have been replaced by Sharia __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 21, 2008 Category: August 2008 Category: LABELS Opinions Category: NAMES Opinions Category: CONGRESS Opinions Category: TERRORIST Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.